A Magic Love Story
by xxArrow-of-Silverxx
Summary: Hermione wants to help her sister find a friend but she won't let her, Draco has feelings for a certain brunette but he doesnt know how to act on it. With Drama , Comedy , Friendship and Romance brewing,this year will be the wildest one yet. Same with the movies. Draco wasn't tasked to kill Dumbledore and the trio attended their 7th and final year.
1. Chapter1-Flashback:I'm a Witch

A: Sorry for deleting my other story {Hermione Malfoy….Wait Whaaat?} I just think it didn't really fit ya know? Anyway I got a new story I think it will be chaptered because it really depends on my mood. So hope you like it! And I'm dedicating this story to my friends on maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme, Heartsbeenbroken, calistadanaya0185, Anime- Hetalian- Maiden24 and Hungergamesharrepottey.

A Magic Love Story

Chapter 1-Flashback: I'm a witch?

Georgia's POV

Start of Flashback

It was a summer day, 2 months before school started and Hermione and her almost twin sister Georgia was on the kitchen counter eating breakfast. They are almost twins cause the difference is that Hermione's hair and eyes are long,curly,coffee brown and chocolate brown respectively after her mother while Georgia's hair and eyes are shoulder-length long, straight and dark brown almost black and aquamarine blue respectively after her father. Suddenly an owl swooped in through the window.

G: "Hey 'mione"

H: "Yeah what's the problem G?"

G: "Why is that owl holding an envelope and is staring at us all creepy like?"

H: "Hey mum can we get the letter from the owl who came from the window?"

M: "Huh? What owl?"

G: "That one on the window sill. It's looking at us all creepily."

M: "Ok why not girls. I am curious as well as to why it's there."

So Georgia took the letter and gave some food to the owl before it left. When she opened it, it said:

Dear Misses Hermione and Georgia Granger,

It is our pleasure to invite the both of you to our school "Hogwarts Wizardry and Witchcraft". The first term will start on September 12 this year I truly hope you can make it. The list of materials needed for the school year are down below. Good day to you and your family.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

G: "Wow so mummy do we have powers already?"

H: "G, I think we're witches right mum?"

M: "I guess, but girls do you really want to go to this Hogwarts school?You already are enrolled in the Primary School of Saint Catherine. Do you really want to transfer?"

H: "Of course mum!"

G: "Yeah this is going to be great!"

M:" Alright Children let's start getting these things you will need….But they are so ,wands,Book of spells where are we going to find these things?"

H:" Hey mum why don't we try to Google Hogwarts on the net? We could find it there."

M: "Alright try it"

After 30 minutes they finally found the place. So when the girls got home they took showers the settled into bed.

G:"You know 'mione I think this is going to be one of our best experiences yet."

H:"I think you may be right G"

G:"Goodnight."

H:"Goodnight"

End of Flashback  
Normal POV

In one of the compartments on the Hogwarts express Georgia Has woken up from a flashback and is now talking to Hermione.

G:"You know 'mione I can't believe we are really here in Hogwarts huh? And we are about to enter 7th year already."

H:"Yeah but you still don't have any friends. Why is that?"

G:"Don't worry sis I'll get some this year that's a you have to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny in their compartment?"

H:"Oh yeah! Don't you want to come hang out with us there? I mean I've never really introduced you to them. And they could be your first friends."

G:"No it's ok. I'll find a friend myself"

H:"If you say so. And I still can't believe I'm head Girl!"

G:" Well go on and tell your friends Mione ok?"

H:"Okay, see you in school G!"

After Hermione left the train compartment...

G:"Oh I really hope I won't be just Hermione Granger's Sister again this year and find some decent friends."

A: Hope you liked it! Please follow all my friends listed above and read their stories they're really good.I will try to update often since it's summer and I've got nothing to do. Okay?

P.S. Hermione is in Gryffindor and Georgia is in Ravenclaw.

-Silver


	2. Chapter 2-A Friendly Meeting

A Magic Love Story  
Chapter 2- A Friendly Meeting

A: Hi Guys! I know it's been soo long since I said I'll update but I've been really busy so sorry. But anyway enjoy the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though I wish I did so it could be Dramione but alas I don't).

Hermione POV  
"Oh my poor sister." I thought while walking to the compartment where my friends are. "Sad really. She's never met Harry, Ron or Ginny cause when-woahhh!" I suddenly screamed because I bumped into something or someone.

"Watch where you're goi-Granger?" I looked up rubbing my forehead face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. But before I could talk he helped me up. "Malfoy? Thanks and be careful next time."I said a bit confused as to why he helped me. "I could say the same to you Herm- I mean Granger." He hastily said and left quickly. Was it just me or did his cheeks turn red right before he left. Weird.

~O~

A few minutes later I finally arrived in the compartment where my friends are in. "Hey 'mione!" They chorused. "Hey Guys!" I said smiling at them before sitting beside Ginny. "Hey 'mione how was your summer. Our summer was great because we played Quidditch in the burrow then Ron and I went to the Department of Muggle Relations with . Than on one of the nights we went camping." Harry said enthusiastically. "Well Harry it was quite nice. I spent it with my sister visiting our relatives in Australia." I answered back smiling at him.

"Ey myooe, y eed oo ne-er eouse us oo yo eeser?" Ron said while eating sweets at the same time again. "Ronald eat, chew then swallow first before speaking please I can't understand you." I scolded him for the umpteenth time already. "I think he said: Hey 'mione why did you never introduce us to your sister? If I'm right." Ginny said shrugging while Harry and I just sat there gaping at her. " Ginny how is it that you understand him? " I asked her. " Simple it just takes practice and living with him for your whole life." She said . Then after a few seconds all three of us burst into laughter while Ron was slightly pouting while still eating.

Our laughter stopped when someone knocked on the door and popped their head in. And that person was Draco I noticed he had something pinned to his uniform other than the Quidditch Captain badge. When I looked closer I found out it was the Head boy badge. So Malfoy's Head Boy. Uh-oh.

"Granger,Weasel Professor McGonagall asked the Heads and the prefects to go to the Head's compartment at the back of the train for a meeting before we reach Hogwarts." He said to us.

"And why should we listen to you huh Malfoy?" Harry asked while glaring at him.

"Unlike you Potter I didn't have to suck up to everyone and being the-boy-who-lived to get what I wan't. I got Head Boy and not you. How does that feel huh Potter? Not being Head Boy knowing Dumbledore chose me instead of you?" Draco answered back while smirking at Harry knowing that'll irritate him more.

"Why you little-mmph!" Harry couldn't say another word cause Ginny clamped his mouth shut with a spell.

"Hermione,Ron just go before Harry explodes." Ginny said while glaring at Draco.

"Ok. See you later!"

~O~

All of us were gathered in the Head's compartment. And as tradition I had to sit with Malfoy at the head of the table cause we're heads. And while we're waiting for I scanned the room to see who the the prefects for each house Gryffindor it was Ron and Parvati, Ravenclaw;Luna and Anthony, Hufflepuff; Ernie and Hannah lastly Slytherin; Blaise and I was about to call Ron's attention Professor McGonagall entered the room and started discussing to us about the annual 20 year Hogwarts Ball which is to be held on December 12, 2 days before Christmas Break.

"Now I wan't all of your suggestions and ideas for the ball on tuesday next week alright? More info about this meeting will be posted in your respective common rooms. Dissmissed." She said before heading out herself. Since Draco and I were tha last to stand we were also the last to leave but right before we left I I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never somebody's arms were around me to stop me from I realized something,Draco caught me. i looked back and sure enough it was him. He hastily but gently let go of me as soon as I could stand and blushed crimson red.

"Thanks for the save Draco." I told him which made him blush harder if it was even possible.

"Ya sure." He said before looking away and bolting for the door.

"I'm very sure something is not right with Draco I'm going to find out what." I said it in my head while walking back to my compartment with Harry,Ron and Ginny knowing the Hogwarts castle was only 1 more hour away.

A: Hey guys so that's the second chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3-The Great Hall

A Magic Love Story  
Chapter 3-The Great Hall

A: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I just came back from a 2 week Vacation with no computer access and I've got summer school every day. I would like to thank meggzy101 and BeenThereDoneThatMessedAround for reviewing. Now on to the story.  
Disclamer: I own none of Harry Potter except this story's plot and the extra characters like all the other fanfiction writers.

Georgia POV ( In the train compartment)  
Georgia was so immersed in the book she was reading that she hadn't noticed someone snuck into her lonesome compartment a few minutes ago and that person has been trying to get her attention.

"Helloooooo! What's your name?"

"Huh who are you and when did you get in here?"Georgia questioned the girl abandoning her book and scrutinized her at the same time. She was pretty in a childlike way. Big, round,blue eyes looked at her happily with long, brown hair until the her back, a button nose, plump lips and rosy cheeks. Yep cute.

"Hi I'm Janice Abadail a transferee from the Ignito Magic Academy in Brooklyn. And you are?"

"Ummmm….I'm Georgia Granger. And a transferee?"

"Yeah, mum and dad thought it would be better if I moved to England to study near them so here I am Attending Hogwarts for my final year."

"Oh it was nice meeting you. Could you get out of my compartment now." I sort of snapped at her then noticing her sad expression I apologized immediately.

"Look uh..Janice, I'm sorry I snapped. I just wan't to be alone now and I'm rubbish at making friends so you see I've got zero friends."

Janice then smiled and answered "Oh I get it! How about I become your first friend then? You could show me around Hogwarts and I could keep you company when you're lonely alright?" she suggested.

"Ok. We'll stick together even if you end up in a different house okay?"

"Of course. And what do you mean House?"

~O~

( In the Great Hall)

Proffesor Mcgonagall was in front of the Hall about to sort the first years. Then after the last one was sorted into Hufflepuff she announced something to the all of us students.

"Students of Hogwarts, we have a new student; a transferee from Ignito Magic Academy,Miss Janice Abadail!" She announced and at that moment Janice entered the Great Hall smilling brightly at everyone and walked up to the front then sat on the stool as placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat then started to describe her.

"Hmmmmmm…quite tricky this one. Very loyal and brave but cunning, sly and intelligent as well. Hmmmmmm….Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted and us Ravenclaws clapped and hooted loudly especially me. Why? My very first friend was in the same house as I am. Janice skipped happily to our table and plopped down beside me after the announcement and food started appearing on the long tables.

"Yay, I'm where you are sorted! Ravenclaw right?"

"Yes Jan,Ravenclaw. Are you sorted into houses at your school?"I asked.

"Yes but only in our last do this so the lower years will have chances to change their nature before being sorted." Janice explained.

"Oh. So where do the lower levels stay?"

"They stay in their own our school we have 10 common rooms,1 for each year except for the 7th years of each common room there are 6 dormitories so its 3 for boys and 3 for in each dormitory there are 4 beds."

"So that means there are roughly….24 students each year or less." I said.

"Yes. What are the other houses here besides ours?" Jan asked me.

" Well there's Ravenclaw (us), Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. What about yours?"

"Well there is Noctuane,Laenanine,Melisican and Anguisae. They are like the Ravenclaw,Gryffindor,Hufflepuff and Slytherin for you guys. In the same order perspectively."

"Oh,cool."

Our conversation was cut short when Professor Dumbledor told the Prefects to show the first years ( and Janice ) to follow the prefects to their common rooms.

"We'll talk in the common room okay?" Janice called out as we all headed out to the corridors.

"Sure! Meet me at 8 o'clock P.M. sharp and watch out for the stairs." I called back.

"Okay!" Janice called out then she was out of my sight. Guess I'll see her when I head back. This is going to be an interesting year. I could feel it.

~O~

Hermione POV ( In the Great Hall after the sorting of the first years and Janice Abadail's)  
Hermione was talking to her friends when she noticed the transferee Janice was sitting beside her sister and both were talking,laughing and smiling at each other. " Looks like she can handle friends on her own." She mused. "Hermione!" Ginny called my attention thus I had to tear my eyes away from my little sis.

"Yeah Ginny? What do you need?" I asked her.

"Remember when we asked you why you never introduced us to your sister? Well you still haven't answered so I was wondering if you could tell us now." She replied. And while she was saying those things she somehow caught the attention of Harry and Ron so now they will be listening to my answer as well.

"Well you see guys my sister Georgia never really liked socializing with anyone ever since we were little. And seeing as now I'm part of the Golden Trio with you both , I said nodding to Ron and Harry, I am famous and since I'm her only friend here she can't hang out that much with me seeing she doesn't want to be known by everyone she's Hermione Granger's sister and whatnot. So that's why she told me never to let her meet you guys as to not add more to the famousness issue alright?" I answered back sighing from sadness as I did.

" So you're basically saying she wants her own friends and not being labeled as only your sister?" Harry said questioningly.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up. Thanks Harry."

"Well couldn't you have just said that then 'mione?" Ron said then bursting into laughter after saying that.

"I don't know Ron" I replied chuckling.

"Well that's a first Granger actually doesn't know something. Has the world come to an end?" said a sneering voice behind me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked glaring at someone behind my so it was the ferret again. What a surprise.

"I just came on 's orders Weaselette. She wants to see the heads in her office at 8 pm sharp. Namely Granger and moi." He sneered back at Ginny.

"Fine just go Hermione. We'll talk later." Ginny, Harry and Ron said while I stood up and headed for the doors.

"Sure guys." I called back. I wonder what the Professor wants with us heads now.

~O~

A: There you go guys! You know the drill read then review. C'mon it's not so hard. Just press that teensy little review button below. I'll appreciate it!

-Silver


End file.
